Manufacturing of articles may include the use of multiple discrete components having varying sizes and dimensions. The various components may be provided in a common manufacturing setting such that common tooling is used on the various components regardless of shape and size. As such, a general tool, such as a general pickup tool, that can be used in connection with the variety of components may be selected for the manufacturing setting to provide flexibility in the manufacturing setting. However, a general tool when used with varying components may introduce inefficiencies and unintended interactions because the tool is general in nature and not adapted for each of the components.